


(when i wake up) i'm afraid

by itbelynx



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Related, Creampie, Cunnilingus, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rape, Trans Male Character, Trans Prompto Argentum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itbelynx/pseuds/itbelynx
Summary: canon adjacent; prompto is kidnapped and then tortured and abused by ardyn
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum/Ignis Scientia, Prompto Argentum/Ardyn Izunia
Comments: 1
Kudos: 88





	(when i wake up) i'm afraid

**Author's Note:**

> so this is pretty much a coping mechanism for me. I've never written about my trauma so outright as I did with this fic and I would appreciate not being given ugly comments, otherwise you'll be blocked

The smell of dry air is what stirred him awake, followed immediately by the feeling of being chained up. Prompto’s eyes opened immediately, looking around in panic at his situation. He was chained to a wall by his wrists and ankles and there was a gag over his mouth. It was kinda dark, but he could see he was in a cell of some sort. 

“Ah, he awakes finally,” a voice said in the darkness.

He tried to focus on it, squinting until the person stepped into the light. It was Ardyn, cloak and hair billowing in the nonexistent wind. There was a smile on his face that made Prompto uncomfortable. He stepped forward and gripped Prompto’s chin and upper neck. “You really are a beautiful boy. Sorry about the train business, but I needed you all divided for a little bit.” It was then that Prompto remembered what had happened. He and Noctis had been on the train together, and they got into a bit of an argument over something. Prompto had stormed off and that’s when he woke up in the cell. “I sent your dear lovers a letter saying where they could find you.” He laughed in a way that made Prompto’s skin crawl. He jerked his head away from the man, anger and hatred seething out of him like smoke. 

“Oh, feisty are we?” Ardyn said. “Does the little man have something he wishes to say?” He snapped and the gag was removed. 

“I’m not afraid of you! They’ll come for me. I know they will.” 

“Oh, they will, hm?” Ardyn sneered. His hand was suddenly on Prompto’s throat, beginning to grip it tightly. “What if I told you that I put your records in that letter? What if I said I told them about how you were trained by people from Niflheim to kill the Prince? Do you think they’d come then?”

Prompto gasped for air as he was being choked. He looked to Ardyn but instead of seeing anger or disdain, he seemed excited. Prompto was going to die here, mocking this man that could just teleport wherever he wanted. He was no match for this man. He was going to die, chained up and choked to death. 

And then the choking stopped. 

“While that would be fun, you’re of more use to me alive,” Ardyn said, removing his hand. “And maybe in more ways than one.” He chuckled and gave a wink. “One wonders just how _much_ use you’ll be.”

Before Prompto could comprehend or even ask what he meant, the man was gone and he was alone with his thoughts. He looked around at his surroundings. He tried to move his wrists and ankles only to fail as the metal began to press into his wrists and leave indents. He yelled loudly, trying to maybe get anyone’s attention.

“You can scream yourself hoarse, my dear,” Ardyn’s voice said from nowhere. “It doesn’t really matter. Your friends won’t hear you. They’re still trying to get here, after all, and it wouldn’t really be befitting of you to be hoarse. Sets a bad example.”

“What do you want from me?!” He yelled back into the darkness. 

“In due time, my boy. In due time.”

He snarled and tried to free himself some more. He wriggled his wrists but couldn’t get them free. He needed to get out, needed to save the others. Even if they wouldn’t forgive him or love him anymore, he still needed to tell them he still loved them, that he forgave Noctis. Tears stung in the corners of his eyes. He couldn’t believe this. He was trapped and at the mercy of Ardyn of all people. He couldn’t protect Ignis, Gladio or Noctis. Instead he was just stuck and hoping that they still loved him enough to come for him. He felt the tears fall down his face, but shook his head so they would stop. He wouldn’t cry. Not now, not here. Not where Ardyn could see him. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, scared out of his mind, but he was still hopeful that he would be saved before anything too drastic happened. 

______________________________

Prompto wasn’t sure how much time had passed. Hours? Days? A soldier came by at some points and shoved food in his mouth, but without any windows he couldn’t tell the passage of time. He continued to try and break the bondage but it only ended up causing his wrists to gain gashes and bleed a little. 

Suddenly, after what Prompto guessed was an hour after being fed, a small group of soldiers appeared to take him from his place on the wall and moved him to new chains before escorting him out. His hands were chained behind his back, and the soldiers all held weapons pointed at him as they walked. 

“Wh-Where are you taking me?” 

They didn’t answer, just continued to walk. They turned a bunch of corners and rode a few elevators, enough to confuse Prompto about where they were. They arrived at a very large and open room and a glance out the large window nearby told him they were in some city that he didn’t recognize with a million lights below them. There was a large throne at the very end of some large stairs and atop it sat Ardyn. He wasn’t wearing his signature black coat, just a half-open button down shirt. 

The soldiers marched him up to the man, then forced him to his knees in front of him. Prompto glared angrily at him. He didn’t know what was going on but he didn’t like it. Behind his back, he tried to wriggle out of his bindings but found they were just as tight as when he was on the wall. 

“I wouldn’t bother trying to escape, my friend,” Ardyn said. “I’m the only one with the key and I don’t quite trust you yet to give you that freedom.” 

“Then, what do you want with me?” 

“Ultimately, your allegiance. But, I know that it will take time to build that trust between us.”

“I’ll never trust you!” Prompto snarled. 

Ardyn simply smiled. “We’ll see about that.” He looked up at the guards, finally moving from his laid back position on the throne to a more intrigued position. “Leave us.” 

The soldiers marched out, leaving Prompto alone with Ardyn. This is the moment he got nervous. Somehow being alone with the man was worse than having the weapons pointed at him. He shifted slightly, noting how Ardyn was staring at him. 

“I had been listening in on your conversations with the others for a while. I always found it funny how pretty he always said you are. And it just hit me right now just how right the young Prince is.” Ardyn was standing in front of him now. His hand combed through his hair and yanked it back so Prompto was looking up at him. “Your eyes are quite gorgeous.” His other hand rested on his cheek, gently moving down his face until his thumb pressed against his bottom lip, opening it slightly. “Such a pretty mouth. I don’t blame Gladio at all for using it as a cock holder.”

Prompto’s eyes went wide and he pulled away from Ardyn, both in fear and a bit of disgust. How dare he talk about his relationship with the other three like this! That was private and none of his business. Ardyn laughed at his response. 

"I’m sure it hasn’t escaped your notice that I’m very powerful. Of course I’ve seen you whore yourself around for the other three. And why wouldn’t you?” He began to pace around Prompto. “Three incredibly strong and powerful men, all seemingly interested in you. But I do hope you're smart enough to realize that you were just another hole for them. Why else would the Crown Prince, his Knight Guard, and the Hand of the Prince all have you around? They’re far more important than you. Why would they need you other than just a spare hole to shove themselves into?”

“That’s not true,” Prompto replied. “You’re lying. They love me.”

“Do they? Is that why Noctis got into that fight with you? Is that why Ignis hasn’t fucked you in three weeks? Is that why Gladio works out all the time and only has time for you when you want some dick?” Ardyn leaned over his shoulder, his hand coming up to grip Prompto’s neck. “You’re nothing to them, Prompto. They had each other long before you got into the relationship, and they’ll have each other after. Why would you matter at all to them?”

Prompto turned away from him, not wanting to answer and feel betrayed by his own voice. In his mind he kept telling himself that he couldn't let what Ardyn said affect him. He knew his partners, he knew how much they all cared about each other. He had struggled with self confidence, especially in this relationship, for a very long time and he knew he couldn't just let Ardyn get to him after all the progress they had done. 

"Here, why don't we have a little trust exercise, hm?" Ardyn walked back around to the front of him, taking a seat on the throne once more. "You don't have to do anything except look there and look pretty." 

Prompto, who was still looking away, heard the sound of a belt buckle. Curiosity got the better of him and he looked over to see Ardyn with his dick out, gently stroking it with a smile. Ardyn snapped and at first Prompto didn't realize what had happened. Then he watched as Ardyn stroked himself and looked down at Prompto's body, and he looked down to see his own bare body. 

Immediately, he turned his body as an attempt to hide himself. "You fucking perv!" 

"Now, now. Let's not use harsh language." Ardyn snapped and a gag appeared in Prompto's mouth again. Then his chains moved his body for him, making him face Ardyn again with his full body exposed. "There we go. So very handsome."

Prompto struggled against his chains, screamed against the gag. He couldn't believe this was happening. Ardyn was getting off on looking at him being chained up and helpless. He wanted to be anywhere except here. He'd take being in that awful place where the man who claimed to be his father was rather than here. 

"I get it more now. I get why those other boys like to have you at the same time. I bet you're quite the spectacle with three cocks in you, filling you up." Ardyn's voice was still so gentle and teasing while he stroked himself in almost a bored manner, like it didn't matter to him whether or not he reached climax. He stood up very suddenly and it frightened Prompto. He loomed over him now, cock out and aimed directly at his face.. "I want to try something, but if you do anything against what I say, I will end Ignis's life right here and now." His expression turned dark for a moment. 

Prompto's eyebrows upturned in confusion and a bit of fear as he looked up to him. Ardyn snapped and the gag vanished once more.

"I'm going to fuck your mouth, but if you do anything to try and harm me, your boyfriend's life is over, and it will have been your fault. Understand?"

Prompto closed his eyes, trying to fight back the tears. He couldn't let Iggy die, not after everything they had been through. He nodded once, then slowly opened his mouth. He felt disgusted with himself. He couldn't believe he was letting Ardyn use him like this. 

He felt Ardyn's hands on his head and the tip of the dick against his mouth as he opened for it. He laid his tongue flat so as to let his length in. His eyes were still closed but he felt tears fall out the corners in shame as it entered. Ardyn began to fuck his mouth. It was slow at first, just putting the tip in for the first few moments before he started to really push himself. Ardyn moved a hand down to hold Prompto’s chin, as a way to keep the mouth and throat open as he inched himself in. 

He pulled back at one point, then shoved himself all the way in with a sigh. The forcefulness made Prompto open his eyes in fear as the dick reached the back of his throat. He felt himself gag, but that didn’t seem to matter to Ardyn as he continued to abuse his mouth. Tears and saliva trailed down Prompto’s cheeks and chin, falling onto his bare chest. He looked up to see a smiling Ardyn, who chuckled, then pulled his dick out to leave Prompto gasping for breath. His spit covered the cock, trailing down the erect length and dripping to the floor. 

“A wonderful specimen,” he said, still stroking his cock. His hand still held Prompto’s chin and forced him to look up at him until he came on Prompto’s face, splattering sperm all over. 

Prompto was still trying to catch his breath. He closed his eyes as the semen crossed his face and began to drip down to his chest. He also felt tears fall. He was disgusted with himself. Ardyn let go of him, which allowed him to pull away and just cry silently. 

“There’s a good lad. A good starting point. I look forward to working on our trust more.” 

And with that, he was gone, leaving Prompto alone to let out an actual sob. His hands were still bound behind his back, so he just curled in on himself at the base of the throne and cried. He tried to wipe the semen away with his knees but he couldn’t really see where all it had gotten. He was devastated and heartbroken. He hated the situation he was in and hated that Ardyn had just done this. He knew he couldn’t lose Ignis, and neither could Gladio or Noct, so it was a sacrifice he was willing to make, but it didn’t ease any of the pain or self hatred he had for himself. 

After a while, he calmed himself down enough to be able to look around. He assumed he was in Niflheim. He had looked out the windows before all of this happened and seen that much. He crawled over and looked out to see the dark city below him, crawling with daemons. He pressed his forehead against the cool glass, needing the feeling of _something_ other than the floor beneath his knees. He let out a shaky sigh, feeling another couple of tears fall down his face. 

He was alone and hopeless.

________________________________

With the constant darkness, Prompto didn’t know how long it had been. He woke up still leaning on the glass window, though he realized he was covered by something. He looked down and realized it was a coat. He looked up and around, seeing Ardyn sitting on the throne. He wasn’t wearing his coat, and Prompto realized that he was wearing it. 

“Have a nice nap?” He mused. “I came back from taking care of some things and saw you sitting there all slumped against the window. Didn’t really like you showing everything off, so I put my coat on you.” 

Prompto shrunk himself into the coat, feeling both gross and appreciative. He felt disgusted still about what Ardyn had done, but he felt a little better that Ardyn hadn’t left him completely exposed in this cold room. “How long am I going to be here?” He asked, not looking at the man. 

“That depends on your boyfriends. Due to Ignis’s carelessness back in Altissia, I assume these boys have to go a little slower. Although, perhaps they don’t care about you enough.” 

Prompto didn’t answer. He looked down at the barcode on his wrist. He ran his thumb across it sadly. He was heartbroken and he couldn’t help the soft sigh that left his lips. 

“No quip remark? No fight back? I thought you loved your partners?” Ardyn said, his voice suddenly in Prompto’s ear. 

"I do,” he said softly. “I just don’t know what else I’m supposed to do. I don’t know how they’ll feel about me, if they’ll care about me at all once I tell them about my origins. I can’t…” 

“Oh, you poor self-conscious soul.” Ardyn wrapped his arms around him. “You’ve never trusted yourself, huh? Never believed that you’re worthy of the love that’s shown you.” He pressed his lips to the back of Prompto’s neck. “Allow me to show you your worth.” 

Prompto felt Ardyn’s hands on his skin, pulling the coat down and kissing his neck and shoulders. The coat fell to the ground as Ardyn pulled him to his feet, exposing Prompto to the cold air once more while Ardyn ran his hands over his body. Ardyn turned him around and pressed his back against the cool glass of the window, one hand gripping his neck and the other going down to his crotch, causing Prompto to gasp and look up at Ardyn. 

“You’re a beauty. Everything about you shines like the sun, which is why I believe I’m so infatuated with you. As a creature of the night, I find the sun annoying, but you… you’re a beacon.” He leaned in and kissed Prompto while his fingers rubbed his clit. 

Ardyn forced his tongue into Prompto’s mouth, causing the younger man to gasp and let out a noise of confusion and complaint. There was nothing he could do because of his hands still being bound behind him, plus Ardyn was very powerful and larger than him. He was helpless to it, and he did nothing as he felt Ardyn’s fingers enter him. He didn’t want this but his body still reacted to the touch. 

Ardyn stopped kissing him, instead moving down his body while keeping his body up against the glass. Prompto closed his eyes, turning his head away as he felt Ardyn spread his legs and pressed his face between them. He felt his hot breath against his crotch, the scruff of his face rubbing against Prompto’s inner thighs. He balled his fists as he felt Ardyn’s tongue against him. He pulled back a little, pressing himself further into the window as Ardyn licked him and played with his clit. 

“Immaculate,” Ardyn breathed against him. “One wonders who else you’ve let do this…” He began to eat him out again. “Would you prefer if I looked like… _this_?” Prompto opened his eyes to see that Ardyn had changed himself to look like Noct. “Or how about this?” He transformed into Ignis. “Though, I think this form is closer to my own.” He changed to Gladio. 

Prompto hated that his body reacted to this when his brain and heart couldn’t. He held back tears, looking away again. “Please… please don’t.”

“Alright, deary. We’ll do this so you don’t have to look at me at all.”

The movement was so quick. He was suddenly turned around, with his chest pressed against the window. He wasn’t touching the ground, Ardyn’s arms holding him up. He felt Ardyn’s mouth against his neck again as he pressed closer to him. One of his hands was on Prompto’s legs, lifting it higher so as to expose himself. Prompto heard a noise of metal jingling behind him and then felt something long press against his entrance. He didn’t get much time to react before suddenly he felt Ardyn enter him. 

Prompto cried. He opened his mouth to protest but suddenly it was filled with Ardyn’s fingers. He felt tears fall down his face. He hated this but there was nothing he could do to save himself. So, his brain shut down and he ran on autopilot. He just let his body react as Ardyn started to fuck him. He let Ardyn use his body. He didn’t matter. It was his fault he was in this situation. He blamed himself for not even trying to fight this, but what could he do? His arms were still chained behind him and Ardyn was much bigger than him. He couldn’t do anything but let Ardyn use his body however he pleased. 

He lost track of time after a while. He was limp in Ardyn’s grasp. He felt himself cum, and felt it when Ardyn came inside him several times. He was simply a ragdoll to be used. He came back to reality when he realized he was facedown on the ground, with his ass up and exposed while Ardyn fucked him. He felt the other man slap his ass and he yelped out. 

“You’re a wonderful little slut,” Ardyn said, leaning over and groaning in his ear. “Though, I assume you’d have to build up quite the stamina to keep up with those three boys.” 

“Leave them out of this,” Prompto snarled, looking over his shoulder as best he could. That was private. He wasn’t allowed to know about their relations, or how much kinder they were than he was. How good his partners made him feel compared to this useless and hopeless feeling that weighed in his chest while Ardyn used him.

“Ooh, seems I’ve hit a nerve. Guess I’ll just have to fuck it out of you.” With renewed passion, he began to fuck Prompto into the ground, causing the younger man to cry out. 

He zoned out again, not wanting to feel this or remember much of it, though he knew he would always remember what was being done in this moment. He felt himself being moved again and now they were on Ardyn’s throne. He was seated on Ardyn’s lap, facing the room while Ardyn’s dick was still balls deep inside him, forcefully fucking himself into him. Prompto was exhausted. He didn’t understand how Ardyn could have this much energy to fuck him so senselessly. His sobs echoed throughout the chamber. He was powerless to stop him, and even if he could, after being fucked so thoroughly, he could hardly move on his own. 

“Sire!” A guard suddenly burst through the doors. “They’re here.” 

“These boys are really trying my patience.” 

Prompto perked up a bit. Had the others finally come? Did they even know he was here? Would they even care? Would they leave him to be Ardyn’s bitch for the rest of his life?

“Let them in. I’d love to see their reactions to this scene,” Ardyn almost purred, a hand coming up to hold Prompto’s neck, while the other situated him so that his legs were spread over Ardyn’s and he was fully exposed when the others walked in. The other hand snaked down and started to play with his clit again while he continued to fuck him. Prompto tried to turn away from him but there was nowhere he could go. He was stuck. 

After a few minutes of silence other than the wet slaps of their skin, the door opened slowly. There, at the end of the hall was Noctis. His eyes took in the scene, first shock and horror, then turning into a look akin to murder. Ignis and Gladio followed him and across the room Prompto could see Gladio take a step forward and Ignis’s grip on Gladio’s shoulder tightened, attempting to hold him back.

“Let him go, Ardyn,” Noctis said in a dark tone that Prompto had never heard before. 

“Ah, look, puppet. They finally arrived. I was beginning to worry you’d miss all of the fun we’re having. Don’t worry, your boy here has some serious stamina. How many times have I cum in you? Six? Seven times?”

"You piece of _shit!_ ” It was Gladio’s turn to sound murderous. 

“Oh, jealous, are we?” Ardyn laughed. “Who knew all it would take was to tie him up and leave him almost dead for three days and then fuck his pretty little mouth _once_ before he’d just let me do anything I’d like. Isn’t that right, Prompto?”

The grip on his neck tightened ever so slightly as he looked out to his lovers. He hated that what Ardyn was saying was true. He hated how easily he had given himself to Ardyn. He wanted to cry but he couldn’t form the energy to have tears fall, so he just bowed his head. He wasn’t able to look at them anymore, couldn’t bear to see the looks on their faces. 

“If you boys don’t mind, I’d like to finish one last time before I give him back. He is rather lovely, after all?”

“Like hell,” Gladio said. There was the sound of them summoning their weapons. 

“Ah ah ah,” Ardyn chided. He snapped his fingers and suddenly the room was full of guards and other enemies. “Buy us some time.” 

The sound of battle commenced. Prompto looked up to see the three of them protecting each other as they were surrounded, cutting down enemies as best they could. He felt Ardyn fuck him some more, but tried to focus more on the battle. He made eye contact with Gladio and pleaded with his eyes. 

“Don’t worry about me. Save yourselves!” He croaked out, not having much of a voice after being fucked all day. 

“We aren’t leaving without you!” Gladio exclaimed, cutting down to more enemies. 

“They say that now, but what about when they learn about you? What about when they find out about your origins? I bet they’ll toss you aside, leave you to be mine forever,” Ardyn growled in his ear. 

His speed and power picked up. Prompto felt Ardyn fill him up again as the last enemy was taken down. Noctis turned and went to use his sword to immediately appear at his side, but before any of them could respond, Ardyn was gone and Prompto fell to the ground, free of his chains. Noctis was there at an instant, arms wrapping gently around him.

“We’ve got you, don’t worry,” Noctis said softly. Prompto looked and saw tears in his eyes. “I’m so sorry, Prompto.” He removed his coat and wrapped it around his shoulders. “Do we have anything to cover him with?” 

“Not here, no,” Ignis stated. “I believe there’s extra clothes back at camp.” 

“That’s six hours away.” 

“I’m aware.”

They were all quiet for a moment. Prompto couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes. 

“I-It’s fine. Don’t worry about me. I’m okay,” he said softly. 

“You are _not_ fine,” Gladio said sternly. “You’re naked and that man-” he cut himself off, seemingly unable to say what had happened. 

Ignis knelt down, pressing his hand on Prompto’s shoulder. The feeling of it alone was enough to almost make Prompto cry. “We were so scared, Prompto. Noct was beside himself when he realized you were gone and we didn’t know what had happened until the letter. I’m so sorry for all you’ve endured.” 

Prompto said nothing, just leaned into him. He didn’t hug him, just let himself fall into Ignis’s space. His now freed hands held himself, trying to hide away what he could of his bare body. 

“Gladio’s going to pick you up and we’re gonna get out of here, okay?”

Prompto nodded and let himself be lifted up. He realized Gladio wasn’t wearing his jacket when Noctis placed it over his body. He looked to see the tear tracks on Noct’s face. 

“I’m so sorry. I should have realized sooner.”

Prompto shook his head. “Don’t. It’s okay. I forgive you.” 

“We can discuss this more at camp. Come on. I don’t wanna be here anymore, in case Ardyn comes back.” Ignis sounded so serious. It was a little terrifying for Prompto to hear.

Quickly and quietly, they moved. Prompto was held by Gladio and Noct held Iggy’s hand as they moved. This place was a terrifying maze, it was a miracle they found him at all. Prompto was so exhausted that he hadn’t realized he had passed out in Gladio’s arms until he woke up and found they were outside. They were surrounded by trees. The sun was setting in the distance, making it darker and harder to see. 

“Hey, you’re awake,” Gladio said softly. “How are you feeling?” 

“I’m okay. Time got kinda disorienting back there, so I don’t actually know how long it’s been since I’ve seen you guys.”

“It’s been a few days. We tried so desperately to get to you. I’m sorry we took so long.” His eyes were red. Prompto had never seen Gladio cry before. He felt bad. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You’ve got me now. Though… there is something I want to talk to you guys about.”

“What is it?” Noct asked from in front of them. 

“Let’s discuss everything back at camp, yes? Once we have some proper food in our systems,” Iggy responded, still in that serious tone from before.

The others didn’t question it, simply kept moving. After another hour or two, the sun finally set and they used their flashlights to find the rest of the way back to camp. Their tent was still set up and Gladio carried Prompto inside and set him down gently. 

“Here’s some extra clothes. I’m sorry we don’t have a place for you to clean yourself. The car is parked a couple miles north of here and I promise we’ll get you back somewhere with a shower, okay?” 

Prompto nodded, taking the clothes with a small smile. He didn’t put them on immediately. His thoughts about what Ardyn had said weighed on him heavily. They were so kind to him, but what about when they learned of his origins, when they learned he had been trained by those who wanted to kill Noct? What would happen then?

“I’ll… give you some privacy. Come out when you’re ready.” He leaned in to kiss him, but when Prompto shielded away, he understood and left. 

Prompto looked down at the clothes. He wished he could cry but he just didn’t have the energy. He could hardly believe that the others came all this way for him. He didn't know what to think. He had always struggled to feel belonged in this relationship, and now that gap felt even bigger. A thought crossed his mind. _What if they only did it to be nice?_

Instead of trying to dwell on that, he shook his head and dressed himself. The shirt was a little too big, but everything else fit okay. He figured the shirt was probably Ignis's, since he and Noct shared clothes all the time, and Gladio's shirts were always way too big.

He crawled out of the tent to see all of them looking at him. He wasn't used to the attention, never had been and especially not now. Gladio was tending to the fire, Noct was on his phone and Iggy was in the middle of making some food. 

"Take a seat," Iggy said, turning back the vegetables he was cutting up. "I'll have dinner ready shortly." 

Prompto sat down in one of the chairs, pulling one of his knees up and holding onto it for comfort. He focused on the fire, not really thinking of anything because he didn't have the energy to. His gaze shifted and he watched Iggy prepare a meal. He smelled meat and rice and that perked him up a little. He looked over to see Noct still looking at him. His eyes were red, like he had been crying. He looked away quickly. 

Prompto opened his mouth to say something but before he could get it out, Iggy was there with food. He couldn't remember when he had eaten last, the days had all mixed together while he was with Ardyn. Smiling with appreciation, he took the food and slowly began to eat. It felt like no time passed and suddenly all the food was suddenly gone.

“C-Can I talk about something?” He asked softly, not looking up from his empty plate. In his peripheral, he could sense all the others look at him. 

“What’s up, Prompto?” Gladio asked. 

“So, there’s… When I was-” He broke off, trying to find the words. “I wasn’t born in Lucis.” There. A starting point. 

“Where were you born, then? Accordo? Tenebrae?” Noct asked. 

“Niflheim.”

An uneasy silence took the group. Prompto didn’t need to look up to know the guys all were looking at each other. He looked down at his hands, these hands that were made to kill. 

“I ran away when I was a teenager and Cor found me. He helped me to refine my skills, but I was originally… I was intended to be an assassin.” He looked up at Noct. “For you.” 

Noct looked at him with an unreadable expression. He leaned forward, elbows leaning on his knees, but he said nothing. No one was saying anything. Prompto sighed softly, and brought his wrist forward, showing off the barcode tattooed onto his skin. The others gasped softly, seemingly taken aback. Even though they had found him naked, they hadn’t seemed to notice. He usually still wore his bracelets when he had sex with them, so it hadn’t ever come up prior to this. 

“I had always been different. I had always... I wanted friendship, companionship. I wanted to be wanted. And, when I met you all and you seemed to want me, I tried so desperately to hold on to you and make you stay. And I’ve always lived in fear that one day… you’d realize that I’m not useful or worth keeping around, or find out where I’m from and… decide you don’t want me anymore.” 

“Prompto, baby,” Gladio moved over, placing a gentle hand on his knee. “I don’t fucking care where you came from. I don’t care about your past, because that doesn’t define who you are. You learned to become a better sniper and you help to _protect_ Noctis, rather than killing him. You’re a good person. As far as I’m concerned, you’re Lucian.”

"Agreed,” Ignis piped up. “We still love you. We traveled all this way because of that love and that bond. You’re an amazing person and we were so worried about you when we found out you had been taken.”

“Yeah, Iggy was speeding. I’ve never seen this man speed in my entire life, but the entire drive here he was speeding and weaving around cars in his way.”

Prompto couldn’t help the small smile that appeared on his face. He couldn’t believe what the others were saying. Though, he did notice one party in particular was being quiet. He locked eyes with Noct again, who sat there with an unreadable expression still. He watched the Prince stand up and walk over to him. He felt a little scared, pulling away just a hair. 

“It doesn’t matter where you’re from. You’re here now. You dedicated your life to protecting me, and fighting for Lucis. You’re Lucian. And you’re our partner.” He leaned forward and wrapped him up in a hug. “We love you so much, Prompto. I’m so sorry for the shit I said. I don’t even remember our fight. I’m so fucking sorry.”

Prompto felt his shoulder become a little wet and realized Noctis was crying. He slowly wrapped his arms around Noct. He still wasn’t sure about touch, having been so used and abused by Ardyn, but this was nice. He closed his eyes and let himself be held, giving into the touch of someone who actually loved him. 

“I love you, so much,” he whispered. 

“I love you, too, Prompto. So much.”

After a moment, Noct pulled back and wiped his face. They looked at each other a minute before Noct leaned forward and kissed Prompto’s forehead, who subconsciously pulled away from it. He was still a bit put off from affection because of all that he endured. 

“I swear, I’m gonna kill that bastard, Ardyn,” Gladio growled. “How dare he hurt you like this.”

Prompto looked over at him, somewhat at a loss for what to say. He thought about what Ardyn had said, about what he had done. He could still feel Ardyn’s hands on him, could still feel his dick inside him, filling him up. 

"When we’re back in Lucis, can we stop at a convenience store? And maybe the hospital?” He asked, staring off into space. 

“Wh-?”

“Of course. We’ll make sure you’re taken care of,” Ignis said, leaning over and pulling him from his thoughts. “You’re safe now. And we’ll make sure you’re physically okay, even if it takes a while for you to be emotionally okay.”

Prompto nodded, his hand coming up to hold onto Ignis’s fingers. He loved these men so much. And while it would take him a while to heal, he had the love and the support of Ignis, Gladio and Noct, he would be okay. 

And that was enough. 


End file.
